True  Love
by RemyCole
Summary: A Love Story featuring the SLOD crew  first chapter is short will add more later  Remeber Review and favourite this story for more...  Might delete this and redo  it as a cailey Fiction   if i get 5 reviews telling me to do it then i will
1. Chapter 1

True Love

A/N: This is my first story so please be kind constructive criticism is wanted

If you have any ideas for a story you want me to write please private message me

so please enjoy

Chapter 1: Cailey Or Zailey?

Cody and bailey have been dating for what seems like a year but was really only four months

and Zack is still single and lonely he has not been his old self he hasn't been hitting on everything in a skirt which is very strange for Zack.

Cody noticed this and decided to talk to his Brother and maybe help him out.

Cody approached Zack and tried to get him to cheer up

"Hey Bro"

Cody said tried to start a conversation

" Hey Cody"

Zack replied to his little brother before attempting to walk away,he did not want to talk to Cody right now he was depressed as hell he just wanted to be left alone.

But Cody wanted to help as he always did so he turned his brother around as he was about to walk of and said to him "Zack we are best friends we are twin brothers and we have been for 16 years you can you know you can trust me with whatever it is you are upset about right?"

Zack turns to his brother and replies "Of course I do" to which Cody replies "Then tell me why are you so upset these past few months you have been really sad and just not your self"

there is a moment of wait before Zack answers "Cody I would tell you but you would get really mad  
at me" Cody looks at his brother and smiles before replying "Zack as I said before you are my Best friend and twin brother no one knows you better then I do so please tell me why you are so upset"

Zack still looking depressed and sounding depressed too begins telling why

"Cody this is really something I can't tell you I have told you everything before but this one thing

I cant tell you and I cant tell you why because it would make you mad I don't want you to be mad at me so please don't try to stop me from going this time" Zack then walks away to his dorm to lay in his bed and think because he had something big to think about and a Huge decision

Later that night Bailey and Cody are hanging out on the Sky Deck just before curfew

Bailey sees Cody is distracted so she tries to find out why

"Cody..." Cody suddenly turns to bailey and asks what she wants and he says it in a nice way

"well the thing is you seem very distracted am I doing something wrong?" Bailey responded

"no its not you its just Zack is upset and I want to know why" Cody replied

bailey thinks about Zack for a second and replies to her boyfriend

"how about I try to find out if Zack likes me tomorrow right now we have to go its past curfew and I don't want to get caught" Bailey and Cody then start walking to their own cabins and try to go to sleep but they both think a lot about what could be upsetting Zack eventually falling asleep think god the next day was a Saturday or Cody and Bailey would both do terrible in their classes

but since it was Saturday they could sleep in how ever long they wanted to

but being the academic loving people they are they woke up at eight in the morning to study for a test that would not be taken for over a month Cody tries to study but cant stop worrying about his brother

Bailey is wondering why Zack is upset so she goes to the Sky Deck to try and relax but her plans are

Foiled because right there is Zack who looks at bailey and still looks upset Bailey remember what she said to Cody last night so she begins to talk to Zack who seems more then happy to talk to her for a bit but when she asks why he was upset yesterday and the days before he finally told her why

"Bailey I have known you for a year now and you and Cody are just great for each other

but thing is I am lonely sure I had those dates with girls all the time but they are

nothing compared to you."

Zack waits for bailey to respond " Zack you are a great guy and all but I am dating your brother"

Bailey says to which Zack quickly responses " I know but I just had to tell you it was so painful that you didn't know how I truly feel and even though you said you wouldn't date me it was still worth it I feel like I have taken a weight off my chest" Bailey smiles before replying

"Zack I never said I wouldn't date you i just said that I wouldn't date you when I am going out with Cody if I wasn't going out with Cody I would consider going out with you"

Zack's mouth is wide open and he looks very shocked

"i don't know what to say" says a familiar voice

Zack turns to see his brother in a black top and blue jeans (will be more descriptive in later chapter)  
"Cody... How long have you been there"

Zack nervously says and Cody smiles before replying "well about long enough to hear that you too like each other" Bailey quickly replies to Cody "Cody you are my boyfriend and I like you a lot

but I also like Zack and i-" Bailey is interrupted by Cody strangely calm

"Who do you like more" Baileys quickly asks "what" to which Cody responses

"Who do you like more? If you like Zack more then I will let you be with him because I care about you and I care about your happiness" Bailey looks like she is about to cry but doesn't she answers Cody's

question quickly "Cody I like you a lot you are Smart Cute funny and really special in your own way"

Cody looks happy at this but Bailey isn't finished "But I like Zack because he can be nice and he looks out for you he is very good looking and even though he isn't that smart he is a honest person most of the time" Zack and Cody are looking at Bailey waiting for who she picks and who she likes more

"before I tell you who I like more you have to promise me something" bailey says

"Anything" they both quickly say

"you guys have to promise that this isn't going to end in a brotherly rivalry and you will still feel the same about your brother as you did before this whole thing happened okay?"  
The Twins start thinking for a second  
and both tell her yes to which bailey smiles

"great now then for my decision i choose..."  
Bailey looks both Martin' s up and down and thinks for a second before

walking up to one of the martin twins and gently kisses him on the lips

"i choose you"

THE END

A/N: who did Bailey choose and I promise if it is Zack then cody will get someone else and if it is Cody then Zack will get someone else


	2. Chapter 2

_**True Love**_

Zack and Cody both looked shocked "you really mean it?"

asks Cody and bailey responses with "Yes I do I am sorry but I like Zack more then you "

Cody looks very shocked at this and thinks for a second before responding "Bailey since you like my brother much more then me we are over" Bailey thinks for a second and responses with "

I hope we can still be friends" Zack tells Cody the exact same thing and Cody looks at his twin and says "Zack after all this do you really expect me to be your friend any more?"

"Uh...I...uh.." Zack tries to say but is interrupted by Cody saying "Well I will be do you know why?"

Zack shakes his head and Cody tells him why "because you are my friend and bailey is a good friend of mine and now I get to do some thinking about something really important" Cody walks to his cabin

and sits on the bed just thinking when Woody comes in the cabin Cody sees Woody and says hi to him,

" Hey Cody now tell me I did not see bailey hugging Zack just now" Woody says

"uh..yeah you did I found out she likes Zack more so we broke up" Cody tells his roommate

"Wow.. I am really sorry for that" Woody tells his Roommate which makes Cody think for a second before responding "Woody its Okay me Bailey and Zack are still friends plus it got me time to think about something" Woody Tries to get what it is out of Cody "Come on Cody tell me whats on your mind" Cody quickly says no woody tries to get it out of him and Cody finally says "look woody its a secret I will tell you and the rest of my friends soon but right now I want to think about and I want to

tell everyone at once not one person after another" Cody waits for his roommate to respond

"If you really want me to" Woody finally says,Cody thanks his roommate and asks him to leave him alone for a while so that he can think woody is okay with it and walks out of the room

Later on the sky deck with London, London is walking in her designer clothes when she sees a familiar face "Lance?" London asks and is hugged by the person who tells her "yes London it is me I am lance I missed you so much" London Looks completely shocked at this "L..La...Lan...LANCE"London almost

yells and London just stares at him before continuing "i missed you to I really did" Lance smiles before

asking London a important question "London will you please consider being my girl friend again?"

London Looks Happy that he asks this question and tell him "Lance...I-" she is interrupted mid-sentence by someone yelling No London turns around and sees a mystery person

Later on in the classroom Emma is teaching a class "Now Class we are going to be Docking in

Florida Next week and will be Staying the whole week from Monday to Sunday"  
This announcement Brings a cheer from the class and Emma starts talking again

"okay now turn to pages 73 on your text book and do questions 6-9" (First person to guess why I choose those numbers gets to be a OC) Emma then tells her class that this is due in two days

the class goes on without anything much happening

Later at night on the sky deck London the mystery person Woody Kirby Zack and bailey are all sitting around a table when Cody appears "Thank you all for showing up you have no idea what this means to me and this is a big thing I have to tell you so please take this serious and if you don't like it

I wont change because it is who I am and I would really like to be accepted by everyone"

Cody waits a second before finally saying "The thing is This is very had for me to tell you this but

I have had my suspicions for some years and after me and Bailey broke up I started to really think about things and I finally decided that I will tell you all my big secret"

Cody says to his friends and Zack tells his brother  
"Bro no matter what the thing is you will always be my little brother and I will still be your friend and brother no matter what it is" Cody smiles at his brother before responding with

"thanks Zack that makes this a bit easier to tell everyone"

Cody waits for a second before finally saying "After a lot of thought I have came to conclusion that I Cody Mitchell Martin" he again stops and sighs before this time for real saying what it is "

The thing is I am..."

THE END A/N:what is Cody's secret who is the mystery person did are Zack and Bailey dating and

what is going to happen in Florida and what color is my underwear all this will be answered well except for the underwear part and a hint Who Cody gets to be with has to do with his secret and my user name and sorry this isn't as long I don't try to go for a certain length I type and see where I end up

I will be taking suggestions after the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_**True Love**_

Cody waits for everyone to be quiet so he can finally say his big secret.

Cody takes a deep breath and begins to tell it "i have known this for a few years now but

I keep on pushing it aside and try think about other things but I realize now that I shouldn't

be holding it back anymore because it is really life changing I might lose some friends but the thing

is the secret that I have kept since I was 15 is that I am a Bi-Sexual guy"

Cody waits for everyone to calm down before continuing "it is true and you are all the first to know it I didn't even tell Zack yet and he is my twin my brother and my best friend and he just found out now"  
Zack smiles before saying "Cody. You honestly don't think I had some suspicions of your sexuality I mean we did spend 3 years sharing the same bedroom at the tipton hotel there is little I don't know about you bro" there was a big chat and lots of noise about the news that Cody just told everyone.

After the noise died down and everything was silent again London stood up with the mystery man

and announced "years ago I met a Handsome man that I fell in love with he left because his father didn't like me and his father made him leave but now he is here again and he is my new boyfriend"

London gives a huge smile "he is Todd St. Mark" Everyone that knew who Todd is has a look of Amazement Mr. Moseby begins speaking " But London I thought that Todd had to go to dental college for five years" London quickly nodded her head before Mr. Moseby continued "and it hasn't been 5 years yet" London looks at Todd and says " it hasn't? Then how are you here?" Todd smiles before telling London why "London My father Blocked me from dropping out but when I was able to choose the courses I want and I picked the shortest one which was lucky two and a half year and I spent the rest of my time trying to find you and know that I have found you I can that it was worth my time"

Todd says as he Deeply and passionately kisses London after wards everyone resumes with their daily routine Cody is in his room with woody just chilling when they hears a noise Cody opens the door and there is no one there but there is a letter on the ground marked To Cody martin so he picks it up and

goes back into the room and woody sees the letter in his hand and asks what it is Cody sighs and responses to Woody "i have no idea but with the news I Told everyone I think it may be hate mail"

Woody tells him to open it up anyway and inside is a letter

"Dear Cody Martin

I have admired you form afar but now that I know your secret I have decided to make my

feelings known ever since I laid eyes on you two months ago I knew I had to have you

but I didn't know how to introduce my self and if I did I didn't know if you would

appreciate me I have strong feelings for you and everyday I will give you a letter of my name it may be of my first it may be of my middle name but what I will tell you is that

my name has 21 letters so in 21 days I will reveal myself to you

the first letter I will give you is R

I will be in contact with you"

Cody reads it over to make sure he isn't seeing things and begins to think what could their name be

and slowly falls asleep with his paper in his hand, mean while in additions room

Addison is talking with woody on her cellphone

they begin talking about random things when suddenly Addison asks a question

"so woody you know that next week we dock In my home town Chicago I really love Chicago its the best thing ever I love it so much I love the sport teams and the candy and food and everything else"

Addison quickly says to woody and woody responses with "I know want to hang out there?

Addison quickly says "Yes I do I really want to hang out next week with you and say Chicago which is also nicknamed chi-town which reminds me of those old Naruto episodes with the ninjas and all that

I really don't see why naruto was so popular and Chicago has nothing to do with ninjas

or naruto oh and its late all cellphones and lights are suppose to be off now bye"

Addison and woody hangs up the phone

THE END

A/N: who is Cody's admirer what of Zack and baileys relationship and

what are woody/Addison going to do in Chi-town tune in soon to find out

and also if you know what my YouTube account is you would know who

it and this is going to be mainly about Cody and his admirer

and Also If you have any idea on what to do tell me

because I am thinking of ideas as I go along in writing and I am doing my writing for a chapter in

one try/attempt happy new years!

I will update frequently I stopped here for two reasons.

to annoy you and 't know what else to put out so far and please review even if you hate

it I want advice flames any thing you want to say about my stories go ahead and say it

it takes a lot for me to block someone trust me this Authors note is probably more then a quarter of the story ha ha anyways BYE


	4. Chapter 4

_**True love **_

A/N: Sorry that this story feels a little rushed I wanted to give you a treat for new years and wanted to type more so I just wrote what came to my head now I know better and won't rush things and first one

to guess who Cody's secret admirer is gets a present which is I will review every chapter of one of your stories and you get to pick which story I review and by the way I am accepting Ocs if you think it would be a great idea for me to have viewer submitted Ocs in my story now then on to the story

The next day Everyone is in class Cody is wearing Blue jeans and a Black sweater and is sitting next to

London who is wearing a Red Designer dress Zack is in the back wearing White Shorts and a Blue American eagle T-Shirt Bailey walks into the classroom wearing a Purple top with White jeans (A/n: Sorry I am not a Fashion Lover or follower so if they don't seem like something that looks good I am sorry) and Woody I wearing a Green graphic t-shirt and brown shorts Addison is wearing Blue jeans with a purple top miss tutweiler (Don't know how to spell it and internet is being a retard today so I can't Google it) is wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt with black pants and she is teaching the class about Geography "now class a you know we are going to be docking in Chicago next week Today we are going to learn about Chicago also named the windy city anyway Chicago has the biggest Serbian population in all of the USA and it is home of such sport teams as the Chicago Bears and the Chicago cubs (not a really big sports fan so I don't know much about sports team's name except the Really famous ones) and also Chicago as you may or not know Chicago was burned to the ground in 1876 (again I am not sure about this but it seems right) and something you people don't know is that we are going to be staying there for the full week" this gets lots of cheers and applause from the students

and they all begin to chat about it Zack who in the desk in front of London turns to London and asks her " London why are you here you are almost never here except to make fun of the teacher" London quickly Responses to Zack "Zack, before Cody and Bailey Broke up they would always call each other at night and I had no idea what they were talking about this even sometimes happened at the Tipton and also I want to show people that I can be smart that I will not always be some dumb Hotel heiress that just gets by on her looks and money, Now that you mention it why are you here Zack you aren't really the learning type except when it has to do with pranks" Zack thinks about what she said before replying "that is true but I really want to impress bailey and people may think we aren't meant to be that I am stupid and she is well smart, But I really don't care what anyone think except for My friends, Me and Bailey" the rest of the class day went on without anything major happening.

Later on Cody walked into his room to find a note on his bed he went to read it and it said

"Cody This is your Secret admirer the second letter I will give you is T

And my friend that you don't know is putting the letters under your door

so don't try to wait out to find out who I am when the letters come"

Cody sat there who could it be anyone he knew anyone that had the letters and wondered who his friend was he soon fell asleep thinking about who it could be

THE END

A/N: I might end this and do a Cailey fan fiction I wanted this to be a Remy/Cole Fan fiction

but due to the reviews I can see they don't want it and I have a slash pairing in a other story Pain,

you should watch the story its greater then this in my opinion other then punctuation and grammar (apparently) its okay or at least I think so

please review this and ill love you forever.

If you have any suggestions please Private message me and ill credit you

PS: I have no opinion on Cailey Zailey or Zondon or Lody I just wanted bailey and Zack to be with someone and I cant imagine anyone except Zack or Cody going out with bailey


	5. Chapter 5

_**True Love**_

Cody Sat up after a long time of thinking and went to the Smoothie bar and saw Zack and Bailey

Kissing he felt a pain in his heart, yes he agreed to be friends with Zack and Bailey and he has a secret admirer but it could all be a prank by Zack but Would he do this? No way Zack Martin could be a jerk at times but something like this? No way He knew Zack and he wouldn't do this or would he

he had to get his mind of Zack and bailey so he walked to the class room to wait for class to begin he had only 4 more minutes to class time and liked being early to class he saw Mrs. Tutwieller in the room with a big banner on her desk and Cody being the nice guy that he is offered to help her and

was told to go to carry the banner to the sky deck. When Cody was there he was told to hang it,thinking where on earth to put it he found a place and he got a chair and stood on It to hang it (he wasn't short but it was really high up) so Cody unrolled and put the banner up it was then he saw Who was his Secret admirer he knew it and it all made sense everything but before he could register it in his brain he slipped of his chair and his head bounced off a table nearby.

Cody was asleep for a while when he suddenly woke up he had a sharp pain in his head so he just laid there waiting for the pain to go down and lifted his head up to find he wasn't on the ground but in the ship's infirmity (don't know if that's spelled right) and he quickly recognized where it was and asked "what the heck am I doing here?" Cody only had to wait a few more seconds before the door opened and there stood a girl around his height who was obviously crying his first thought was why is this girl crying saying "Oh Cody I am so happy your awake you were in a coma and I talking to you and doing everything thing with you, I missed you so much" I don't even know her, Cody looked at her for a second before asking "Who..Who are you?" The mysterious girl just looked like she had been told the worst news in her life she began crying and when she was done she slowly stated  
"Co...Cody...Its..Me.." she tried saying before Crying some more and finally waiting a minute or two to finally be able to say what she wanted to say she finished her statement saying "I am...Bailey Your girlfriend" Cody looked shocked and quickly replies "What... for how long?" Bailey simply states "Four months" when asks how long he had been there bailey says "4 days four of the most painful days of my life" 


End file.
